Unseen characters
In addition to the many characters seen on The Red Green Show, there are also a number of unseen characters who play significant roles in the show's plotlines. These "pseudo-characters" are frequently mentioned but never actually appear on the show. Bernice Green *Sex: None of your business *Eye Color: Piercing *Address: Possum Lake Regional Emergency Clinic *Weight: (See sex) *Date of Birth: Requires a court order *Hair Color: Updated monthly *Aliases: The Manhandler Bernice is Red's wife. Through comments by Red himself and most of the cast, Red's marriage to Bernice has been long and healthy, and Red's messages to her at the end of each episode (which frequently include double entendrés) suggest that they still enjoy a good sex life. They do not have any children, and Red seems quite content to keep things that way. Bernice did appear on the show once in The Network Deal, albeit a network-approved version thereof. At the end of every episode, Red addresses to Bernice that he will be coming home soon. *'Bernice Green Mentions' Moose Thompson *Sex: Irrelevant *Eye Color: Hungry (as in the song) *Address: Possum Lake Tent Rentals *Weight: One Metric Tonne *Date of Birth: Mardi Gras 1947 (Fat Tuesday) *Hair Color: Gravy *Aliases: Hooverman Mooseworth Hugo Largess "Moose" Thompson is an extremely large person known to eat just about anything. (In Red's words, "If you put enough hot sauce on it, he'd eat a garden shed.") Possum Lodge members sometimes used him as a synonym for any large, heavy object. He is also described to be "strong as an ox and darn near as smart," which means that he is very strong, but also very stupid. *'Moose Thompson Mentions' Junior Singleton *Sex: Bi-annual *Eye Color: Pink *Address: Party Central *Weight: 10 lbs. less than Senior Singleton, his musician/father *Date of Birth: Nine months after Woodstock *Hair Color: Beer foam *Aliases: The Elbow Junior Singleton is a member of the lodge who frequently acts as a go-getter and a firebrand for everyone else. When Red's authority as leader of the lodge is questioned, it's usually Junior who does the questioning. At one point, as seen in The Splinter Lodge, Junior so questioned Red's leadership that he branched out and formed a lodge of his own and took some of the other lodge members with him. Fortunately for Red, this lodge didn't last long. *'Junior Singleton Mentions' Stinky Peterson *Sex: No chance *Eye Color: Squinty *Address: Downwind *Weight: Lighter than he smells *Date of Birth: Groundhog Day 1943 *Hair Color: Can't get close enough to tell *Aliases: Pepe, A-Bomb, Mace Stephen Riechen Puanteur "Stinky" Peterson, as his nickname suggests, is a man with an extremely strong aroma. Nobody really knows exactly why Stinky smells so bad, but he's most frequently blamed for anything that causes a stench around the lodge (even the non-literal ones). When Red sets up a CB radio system for the lodge to use in place of telephones, Stinky's code name is "Down-Wind Danger". He is also responsible for a toxic cloud over Possum Lake when he sets his mattress on fire in the episode Survivor. *'Stinky Peterson Mentions' Buster Hadfield *Sex: Far Off *Eye Color: Hopeful *Address: Possum Lake Dating Service *Weight: Very Much So *Date Of Birth: Valentine's Day 1949 *Hair Color: Burnt Hair Gel *Aliases: Mr. Nice Try Buster Hadfield is very unlucky with women. (He was married once, but his wife moved away to Port Asbestos due to Buster's extreme laziness.) He also takes part in a number of lodge activities. He lives in an apartment. He has a daughter named Susie, who once stole Harold's lunch, much to Harold's frustration (although Harold later realized that Susie may have had a crush on him, and so probably she had taken his lunch merely to get Harold's attention). *'Buster Hadfield Mentions' Old Man Sedgewick *Sex: Indeterminate *Eye Color: Parchment *Address: Shady Rest Seniors Home Apt. #1 *Weight: 103 lbs. mostly skin *Date of Birth: Early 20s – century uncertain *Hair Color: Wispy *Aliases: Dead Man Walking Orville Lloyd Dutton Manly Alvin Norbert "Old Man" Sedgewick is extremely old, the oldest member of Possum Lodge. Despite this, his parents are apparently still alive as well. He also has a son who is about 97 years old. *'Old Man Sedgewick Mentions' Anne-Marie Humphrey *Sex: Female. Androgynous. ANYTHING BUT MALE! *Eye Color: Angry At Dalton *Address: Dalton's House (Even though it's MY house!) *Weight: I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you *Date Of Birth: 17 days after my Birthday *Hair color: Blondish Brownish Redish Blackish Shocking *Aliases: Mrs. Happy Anne-Marie is Dalton's wife. She has only appeared onscreen once (in Do As I Do, when she and Dalton renew their wedding vows), however her face is still unseen as it's obscured by her bridal veil. In other episodes, she only appears as a silhouette, and her voice is provided by Jennifer Irwin. *'Anne-Marie Humphrey Mentions' Fuzzy Norton *Sex: I forget... *Eye Color: Eyelid *Address: 6 ft. Underground Somewhere *Weight: Possible *Date Of Birth: (See Eye Color) *Hair Color: Rotten *Aliases: Mr. Highway; Fuzzy Flinty McClintock *Sex: Somewhat Male *Eye Color: Interesting *Address: Over There *Weight: (See Eye Color) *Date Of Birth: His Birthday *Hair Color: Wet *Aliases: Mr. Swampy Owns a scrap/salvage yard. *'Flinty McClintock Mentions' Susie McClintock *Sex: Not Interested *Eye Color: Glazed Over *Address: C. O. Harold's Lunch Box *Weight: 1 Human Body + 1 Set of Clothes + Harold's Lunchbox *Date of Birth: At a Hospital Somewhere *Hair Color: Also Changes monthly *Aliases: Punk Flinty's daughter. She is described as having gone on a sympathy date with Harold, and he occasionally mentions her and writes letters to her (one of which is apparently mixed up in the mail). Her sister, Andrea, wins first prize at a science fair that Harold enters, with an exhibit about fire extinguishers. *'Susie McClintock Mentions' Wally Kibler *Sex: Vote Kibler *Eye Color: Vote Kibler *Address: No I Wear Men's Clothes. *Weight: Only until Tuesday *Date Of Birth: Election Day 1946 *Hair Color: Mayoral & Pretty *Aliases: Kickback; Mayor Nothing; Wally Known as "Kickback" Kibler, Wally is the mayor of Possum Lake. Red and Harold both run against him in a mayoral election, but Wally wins the race and tries to burn Harold in effigy. In The New Statue, Red reveals that Wally owns a sailboat, giving him a way to keep the mayor out on the lake for longer periods of time. *'Wally Kibler Mentions' Category:Characters